Winter's Comfort
by xJadzia-Daxx
Summary: The Asset goes looking for comfort, he finds Tony. {{Winter Soldier/Tony Stark. Alternate Canon. W/ prostitution, light angst, sexy times etc.}}


The Asset looked down at the limp body before him, there was a single bullet to the head, and blood smeared against the wall where The Target had fallen into it. The Asset took a picture of his deceased target; a white man, mid-forties, wearing an upper-class suit, now damp with urine, he'd been on his way to meet his daughter for dinner, but left his wallet behind. The Asset was glad his daughter hadn't followed, one death was enough for tonight.

HYDRA weren't expecting his mission to be completed until the late evening, he still had hours until he needed to go back. He considered returning early, but he didn't want to. Normally he would be frustrated with himself for _wanting_ things, he wasn't meant to work like that, assets didn't want anything. But tonight, he didn't want to go back, he didn't want to be hurt, or ordered around, and he didn't want to kill another target, not ever again. Some things were out of his control, some things were not. For now, he would control what he could, and not report back right away. He would go back when HYDRA were expecting him, and not a minute sooner.

The Asset leant down and took the dark leather wallet from his target's hands. Inside there were two thousand dollars in cash, an unusual amount of money to carry, but as far as he could tell, the business arrangements his target had been making were less than legitimate, The Asset took it. HYDRA would take it off him later, but for the moment it belonged to him, maybe he could buy something to enjoy for a few hours.

There was a knock on the door, The Asset cringed.

"Dad?" a female voice called, the target's daughter, "Are you okay in there?"

Half a minute went by of full silence, The Asset inching his way towards the window where he'd came in.

"Dad?" she sounded more distressed this time, knocking loudly.

The Asset was on the fire exit, window left open to hear her. He knew he should leave, he should have been gone minutes ago. A second later he heard her key scratching at the lock, and he was gone. Jumping quickly and quietly down the fire escape on to the empty back-street.

A shrill scream pierced his ears, it made him feel sick to his stomach. She'd found the target.

The Asset fled, not running, but taking swift strides, pushing past any stranger who hadn't managed to duck out of his way in time. He slowed down after a few blocks, certain that he made his escape.

The Asset walked the streets of New York. He knew he once lived here, but that was a lifetime ago, and those memories were gone. It was just the feeling that he lived here once. Street names he recognized, buildings he was familiar with, and a strange sense of attachment. He wondered if the target had lived here long, or maybe he was new to the city. HYDRA only told him what was necessary.

A nice thing about this place, The Asset decided, was that nobody was staring at him. Not like they did everywhere else, in New York some people might take a second look, but they were mostly too preoccupied with whatever they were doing, and he was by far not the strangest looking person on these streets, not even with his metal arm.

He made his way down to the dodgier streets of Brooklyn, the sun had long set, and the concrete jungle was cold and dark around him. He was faintly aware of his hunger, belly aching to the point where it was almost painful. He didn't want too many people to see him, HYDRA didn't like that, so buying food was probably against his rules.

"Hey sweetheart," a voice purred from the shadows of a darkened ally way. The Asset turned to see a young man, dressed in a cut-off black shirt, and low riding jeans. He had large brown eyes, and dark brown hair, with sweet pink lips. The Asset was intrigued. "I'm here, if you've got nothing better to do," the young man smirked, dropping a hip and giving him a seductive look.

Briefly confused for a second, he frowned, before realizing he was being propositioned. The Asset considered. "I have money," he said evenly, "have you got a place?"

"See that motel over there?" the man smiled, gesturing to the low-rent building across the street, "walk in with me and we'll get a free room, so long as you're willing to pay for my services."

The Asset nodded, his body was full of _wanting_ , and he had the time, even if the memory would be taken from him.

The man led him around the back of the building, they passed a doorman who didn't look twice, and soon The Asset found himself in an unclean motel room. The walls were smoke-stained yellow, parts of the furniture were very clearly semen-stained white. The Asset reminded himself that his eyesight was better, and he could see what most could not.

"I'm Tony," the man said shutting the door behind them, and throwing The Asset a grin, "now listen. Condoms are a must, unless you want to pay me twice as much. I charge seventy bucks an hour, more if you want to do really weird shit. I won't inject any drugs, and I'd prefer nothing stronger than weed. Got it?"

The Asset nodded again, "I understand," he paused, "you can no one I was here, not even the police if they come looking, and you must not give them any details about my body."

"Sweetie, I wouldn't have done that anyway," Tony smiled soothingly, "do you have a name?"

The Asset opened his mouth to answer. He was going to tell him _John Doe_ an obvious lie that Tony wouldn't question. The Asset doubted Tony was his real name, anyway. But he didn't want to lie, not tonight, he couldn't stand to speak another one. And what did it really matter whether he gave Tony a name; he wasn't exactly going to stick around for small talk, even if he wanted to.

"I don't… remember," The Asset confessed.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Tony reassured him, "I get that."

"If I had one, I would tell you," he said sadly, the words feeling dead in his mouth, "I think I'm crazy now."

The confession hit him harder than expected. How long had he thought that? Had he gone crazy? Maybe he had, was it HYDRA or him? Should he tell somebody? It seemed he'd just told Tony, he was probably afraid now. Maybe he wouldn't want to make love to him after all.

But Tony just looked sympathetic, "Hey buddy, are you okay?" he said softly, "maybe this isn't what you need right now."

The Asset wondered if he was right. This probably wasn't what he needed, but it was the only thing he wanted, and that was enough. The Asset sighed, "It is," he assured, "I want a shower, some food, and to have sex with you."

Tony looked reluctant for a moment, eyeing him suspiciously. The Asset knew he was assessing the danger of the situation, and he tried to look as innocent as possible. Eventually Tony clicked his tongue and nodded, "Alright, you go jump in the shower, and I'll get some food, okay? In the meantime, I'll think of something to call you."

"They are not really names, but sometimes they call me The Asset, or, Winter Soldier."

"There we go, Winter is a fine name," Tony told him with a bright, fake smile. The Asset could see the concern hidden behind it, but he said nothing.

 **OooOooO**

The bathroom was even less appealing than the room itself, but The Asset only needed to shower. The warm water felt good on his sore body, dirt and grime had built up in places, it must have been near a week since he last washed himself. He cleaned everywhere thoroughly, for Tony's sake mostly. When he brushed over his cock to clean it, it swelled with interest. He was glad that arousal would come easily to him tonight, when it rarely had any other time.

He thought about the name Tony gave him. He liked Winter, it appeased him. Made him feel real. Even if his memories were taken away, Tony would remember him as Winter, so it was okay. Or, maybe he would remember, maybe he could come back one day. With the amount of time they kept him asleep, Tony would probably be old the next time he came to New York City, but he didn't mind, not really, if Tony kept a memory of him, that was enough.

On the bathroom sink there was a plastic toothbrush and some paste. It looked new enough, so _Winter_ brushed his teeth too. When he looked at himself, he was surprisingly attractive, maybe Tony would even want him the same way.

When he re-entered the room, Tony was waiting with fried fish and chips, happily munching away. Winter walked towards him in nothing more than a towel around his waist; he didn't want to put his dirty clothes back on, and he was only going to take them off later.

Tony stared at him arm for a little bit, before commenting, "Impressive prosthetic. You seem to have some control over it, I assume it's robotic?"

Winter paused before answering, worried about giving too much information about his arm, "… it is."

Tony took the hint, "Sorry, I won't ask. I'm just studying robotic engineering is all. C'mon, eat with me,"

"Robotic engineering?" he questioned, "Really?"

"I'm not just a whore," Tony smiled, "and NYU is expensive."

Winter nodded, curious to know more, but the deep hunger in his stomach got the better of him. He glided over to the bed, discarding the towel, and joining Tony. The food was greasy, but overall pleasant. Tony ate very little, but he didn't seem to mind waiting while Winter did. He looked happy for the break, if anything, almost like he could doze off.

"I like it. The name, Winter," he told Tony, finishing the last of the food, and getting up to find a trash bin.

"It suits you," Tony complimented, "you have that whole 'dark and mysterious' thing going on. If you wanted me to, I could help you find out your real na-"

"No," Winter insisted, "No, not that. This is a delicate situation, and knowing information like that will get you into a lot of trouble. Besides, I would just forget again."

Tony crossed him arms, stubbornness setting in, "Listen, I fuck a lot of weird guys. But not _your_ kind of weird. You're actually kind of scary, and I need you to say something that makes sense, just once, or I don't know if I can do this."

Winter flinched, the idea of Tony not being with him seemed worse than anything. He knew he should leave, walk out the door and never ever come back. This was dangerous territory. Tony was too curious. And gorgeous. And smart, people who went to university were smart right? Hell, people who studied _robotic engineering_ were really smart, maybe-

"It is an impressive prosthetic, where do you suppose I got it from?" he spoke, cutting of his own thoughts. He was thinking too much, Tony was making him think too much; they needed to move on before he put the man in danger.

Tony looked taken aback by the question, "Uh, something like that? It's professional, and expensive, not many people could pull something like that off. I guess… I don't, uh, I don't have a clue where a man with no name would get something like that from."

"I don't need a name to do my job, and you don't really want to know what that job is. And this arm was professional, and expensive, and owned by the government." He conveniently did not mention _which_ government, not that it mattered, HYDRA probably had many spies in the U.S. ranks, "Me along with it, I suppose. I know I may seem strange to you, but I ask that you ignore that for a few hours, and I will too."

That was the closest to the truth that he could allow. Americans seemed to have odd respect for government secrecy. Tony, at the very least, looked convinced. He nodded with understanding, mulling over the information.

"Okay… that's- okay."

"Does that mean you are still interested in our arrangement?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah of course, Winter. I'm not going to get assassinated or anything, right?" He said half-jokingly.

Winter shook his head, "I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you," he told him earnestly.

"That's… nice," he paused, "and creepy, mostly creepy."

Winter closed the distance between them, leaning in to give Tony a kiss. He was still buck naked, something he wasn't yet used to, he only got naked to bathe, and he didn't need to do that often. Tony's lips were warm and soft, Winter resisted the urge to bite them.

Tony broke the kiss, "That was sweet," he chuckled, "no one kisses me."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Well, you are paying for it," Tony shrugged, pulling himself up, "kiss me all you like."

Winter groaned, moving back onto the bed with Tony. "Take off your clothes," he whispered, running a hand down his abdomen. Tony winked, shimmying out of his shirt and jeans. Winter kept touching him, rubbing his hips and thighs, unable to tear his eyes away.

There were deep old scars in Tony's chest, Winter put a hand over them possessively, "Who did that?" he demanded quietly.

Tony took his hand, "It was an accident. Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not," Winter said sincerely, leaning down to kiss his chest.

Tony clutched his shoulders, one of flesh and bone, the other of hard metal. It was obvious his metal arm truly didn't bother Tony, and Winter wondered, once again, what his studies were like.

"So, uh, what exactly do you want from me?" Tony asked, running a hand through Winter's long hair.

Winter considered the question for a moment, looking down at Tony's beautiful naked body. He ran his flesh hand across Tony's chest, down his torso and along his thighs. He could see the flesh of Tony's cock was beginning to harden, so he stroked that softly too. "I want to be inside of you," he confessed with a smile, "but first, I want to have my mouth on you. Is that okay?"

"Anything is okay," Tony assured him.

Winter grinned, feeling lust spark throughout his body. He kissed Tony's soft mouth again, keeping a hand on his cock. Tony mewled pleasantly, spreading his thighs underneath him. Winter pressed their bodies together, putting his mouth on Tony's neck and pulling at the tender flesh, eliciting a moan from the man.

Winter moved down the bed, nuzzling his face into Tony's crotch. Tony smelt like perfume down there, and he wondered why. He felt strangely nervous, running his tongue up the underside of Tony's cock, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he knew he needed to give Tony pleasure.

"Y-You really don't need to, _oh_ -"

Winter cut off his protests by taking Tony's cock into his mouth. Careful to avoid using his teeth, he slowly slid down. He found out quickly that he could comfortably fit most of Tony's cock inside of his mouth. The last of his length was a bit of a strain, but Winter made it work, and managed not to gag.

Tony couldn't stop the soft little noises that escaped his mouth, Winter was bobbing his head slowly and the wet heat of his mouth was almost too much to bear. This _normally_ happened the other way around, and Tony felt that maybe he should be paying Winter instead, because he couldn't deny the intense pleasure ricocheting through his body.

The cool metal of Winter's hand pressed into his hip gently, and Tony hummed with pleasure at the touch. His hand was so smooth, and hard against his skin, Tony relished in the feeling.

Tony gently tugged on his lover's hair, Winter pulled back, leaving Tony's dick wet and hard in his wake.

"You want me to stop?" he questioned.

Tony paused, unsure of how to answer, "I want… to come when you do."

Winter's eyes brightened, and for the first time Tony noticed that they were much more blue than they were grey.

"There's lube and condoms in the drawer," Tony smirked, planting a kiss on Winter's jaw.

Winter nodded eagerly, "Yes, Doll," he drawled.

" _Doll_?" Tony couldn't help but laugh, "What are you, ninety years old?

Winter dismissed the question, as he was genuinely unsure what the answer could be; Tony didn't seem to be expecting a response, either way. Instead, he lifted Tony's hips, placing a pillow under his lower back so he would remain comfortable while they were together.

As Winter placed a lube-wet finger to his entrance, Tony let out a rough moan, dick twitching against his thigh. Winter stroked his finger across Tony's rim slowly, showing a greater deal of patience than the man writhing underneath him. The thought crossed his mind, that he wasn't sure if Tony was quite skilled actor, or he just _really_ enjoyed his job. He hoped it was the latter.

His fingers slipped in with ease, and in seconds Tony was full with three of them. From the way Tony was looking at his other arm, Winter guessed that he quite liked the idea of being filled with a metal hand. But Winter couldn't do that, not tonight; the arm had killed too many.

Tony was gasping quietly, rocking back onto Winter's fingers, his eyes fluttering seductively. Winter was idly amazed that there enough blood going through his brain to observe the action, and that it hadn't all rushed to his swollen cock.

"You- _ah_ , don't need to be gentle, Winter. No need to stretch, I can take you."

"I like the way you feel," Winter confessed, flexing his fingers and feeling the tight heat of Tony's insides, "it's nice that I can touch you here."

"Oh," Tony responded softly, not sure what else he could say.

Winter curled his fingers, pressing down on Tony's prostate. Tony whimpered, spreading his legs further. "Good?"

"Very good," Tony breathed.

"You're pretty," Winter told him earnestly, "especially like this. I want to keep you forever."

Tony gently rubbed his neck, still letting out little gasps and Winter's hand moved inside of him. "You don't need me forever, Winter. I'll be here if you ever want to come back."

Winter kissed him, sucking on the beautiful flesh of his lips, feeling his warm breath and soft tongue. It had been so long, Winter couldn't remember if he'd ever kissed anyone; he knew he was being messy now, but it couldn't be helped. At least Tony didn't seem to mind.

"You really like kissing," Tony mumbled against his lips, "and wiggling those fingers inside of me. I think it's about time you used your dick."

Winter chuckled, gently removing his fingers. He whined as he dragged his cock along Tony's thigh. Winter rarely had the time to indulge his base needs in such a way and he was exhilarated by the sensation. Tony's legs were spread wide, his hole exposed alluringly.

"I can…?"

"Yes _yesyes_ put it in!" Tony insisted.

Winter eased his dick inside of Tony, watching the younger man shudder beneath him. Winter gasped at the tightness slowly engulfing him. "Oh, Tony!" Winter moaned, becoming flush against his ass. He gripped Tony's hips tightly with both hands, rutting into his tight heat.

Tony gasped as Winter hit his prostate, lifting his hips enthusiastically and spurring him on. Winter's hole body spiked with a deep lust, numbing his brain with a pleasure he barely believed was achievable. He made an inhuman noise, growling like some kind of animal as he quickened his pace.

Tony moaned, running his hands through Winter's hair and gripping encouragingly. "Fuck, yes! Just like that, Winter."

He couldn't find any words to respond, so Winter kissed him instead. He hummed with pleasure against Tony's soft lips, slowing his pace and rocking deeper into the body beneath him.

While Tony trembled against him, Winter let his hands explore his body. He used the metal one to stroke his side, and occasionally brush past his nipple, so he could feel the little jolt of pleasure run through Tony. With the other, he squeezed his ass, and stroked his cock, delighted to discover how much Tony appreciated a hand on his balls. As Winter massaged them, Tony's face blushed red all the way to his ears and he let out a lustful whimper.

After some time, the mind-numbing pleasure turned to an ache. Winter could feel a tightening deep in his abdomen and his cock begin to strain. From Tony's incoherent moans, Winter could tell that he was ready release too. Determined to have him come first, Winter wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and began stroking quickly.

Tony cried out in pleasure as he came all over Winter's hand.

Winter was ready to release inside of him, when he remembered suddenly that Tony had requested protection. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out of Tony, who was looking up at him happy and confused. He took himself in his hand, and after three short pumps, came on himself and Tony. The white-hot pleasure dazed his mind, the only thing he could compare it to was having his memory taken, except taken willingly, perfect and painless. His body shuddered against Tony's as he collapsed beside him.

For several minutes they lap beside each other, feeling the warmth radiating between them. Tony tooth deep breaths, a thin layer of sweat covered his body from fatigue. Winter wasn't physically exhausted, but his mind was in a near-lucid state.

Tony spoke first, "We forgot the condom." He didn't sound mad.

"I know," Winter responded softly, curling up beside his body, "that's why I didn't… inside of you."

Tony huffed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Well, thanks. I can't believe I forgot though, I never forget. I won't charge you for that."

Winter frowned at the reminder of money. Although, he could understand why Tony had people pay for him. Winter would give him anything for even a kiss, money would never be an obstacle.

"I'd give you everything," Winter admitted quietly, pressing his face into Tony's hair.

For whatever reason, Tony couldn't quite seem to respond to that.

Winter spent another minute, breathing in Tony's scent and soaking the heat of his body before he spoke again. "I need to leave," he said regretfully.

When Tony looked at him he seemed disappointed, "Of course. Um… this was fun, though."

"I've never experienced anything that pleasurable," Winter confessed. "Can I see you again? The next time they send me to New York?"

"Yes. I mean, I might not be here… in this brothel. But yes, it's Stark. My name- Tony Stark."

"I will find you." Winter was surprised with how true his words were. For now he would return to HYDRA, but one day he would have Tony in his arms and he would never let go.

Tony watched as he changed back into his dirty clothes, all combat gear and leather, he hated it. They kissed goodbye, Winter placing the two thousand dollars he's "found" in Tony's pocket. Tony didn't count it. Winter hoped it would be enough for him to find a way out of his situation.

As they finally parted, a small distant memory found its way into Winter's mind. "They called me Bucky."


End file.
